Gas turbine engines and industrial equipment utilize hot fluids, such a air, for various functions. Where the temperature of the fluid is greater than the maximum operating temperature capability of the materials disposed in contact therewith, the fluid temperature is considered excessive or too hot for practical use and a useful lifetime. Accordingly, either the excessive temperatures may not be used, or suitable means must be provided for cooling or protecting the materials from the excessive temperature, or both. For example, fluids are typically channeled through heat exchangers, fluid motors such as turbines, and fluid pumps such as compressors which are disposed in direct contact with the fluid and, therefore, the useful maximum temperature of the fluid cannot exceed the maximum operating temperature of these components without suitable protection thereof from excessive heat.